After isolation
by sharingstories2
Summary: as she watched the two interact she couldn't help but feel happy that at least she had Skulduggery pleasant.
1. Chapter 1

In hindsight it probably was kind of stupid, she'd been without magic since the evil inside her had left, so in all honesty she should've expected that her plan would fail. Yet she was Stephanie before she was Valkyrie and Stephanie loved her sister, Valkyrie just gave her the courage to do stupid stuff like this.

The day started very normally, she got up, played with her dog and sat down for breakfast. It was safe to say she was in a good mood and since her mood was so great she decided to do one of her favourite things, spy on her baby sister and the family. So since she was such a nice person she called all the necessary people to let them know that she didn't need any groceries and clambered into the back of her car, the dog in tow.

When she arrived at her sisters school she sat on a bench, concealed by a bush and waited. When she saw her parents come to pick her up she smiled and laid back in to the crook of the stone cold bench. She then put her dog on the lead and followed them home, taking care to stay concealed. All was well until tea time, Stephanie had stayed outside in the shadows when her baby sister and her friends began playing on the street. She knew what was going to happen before it did, she heard the car before she saw it and since she had super ninja reflexes she jumped up and pushed Alison out of the way. That was all she had time to do before a loud screech and crrrrrrrrrrrrrr knocked her unconscious.

She woke up to a blinding light and the sound of several voices, several _familiar_ voices.  
"She's my daughter!"  
"And my sister!"  
"And my partner" there was a silence before.  
"Skulduggery Pleasant what are you doing?"  
"Sorry Grand Mage, I need to go yell at her for going off and following her family **again"** and then the door burst open. A man walked forward and laid her back on the bed.  
"Miss Cain, how are you feeling?" Stephanie shrugged and looked at the other occupants of the room.  
"Like I was hit by a car-"  
"Which you were by the way" Skulduggery added. She glared at him.  
"It better have not been your Bentley!" Skulduggery looked outraged as he flung his arms in arms in the air.  
"Not only did you disappear but you have the audacity to suggest my Bentley would ever crash into someone, it is a fine car Valkyrie" she laughed and ran her hand through her hair.  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you cared" and then he became quiet. Stephanie looked at her family.  
"Err… hey?" her mother ran forward and hugged her whilst her dad ranted about how lucky she was. Allison hung back kind of unsure of what to do and stared at her toes. When her parents finished Stephanie looked over at her baby sister.  
"Guys…. Can you leave us alone for a minute?" everyone did what she asked. Alison walked forward a little.  
"It's ok, I don't bite" Stephanie joked, trying not to cry at how her own sister was practically a stranger.  
"It'd be a bit weird if you did" Alison said. Stephanie smiled  
"Yeah, I'm not that bad" after a minute Alison ran forward and hugged her.  
"Thank you for saving me, I thought you were going to die and I would never get to say I miss you and thank you" she began to cry and Stephanie rubbed her tears away.  
"Hey, I'm fine, I've survived worse you know"  
"Yeah your boyfriend told me" Stephanie looked at her confused for a minute.  
"I don't have a boyfriend"  
"Sure you do, that skull guy, mummy said he's your partner and partner means you're together" Alison explained. Stephanie laughed.  
"No honey, he's my police partner, he tries to stop me getting myself hurt" and in that moment said partner stormed into the room.  
"Cain, I swear I am going to kill you. You emailed him those photos of me eating that weird concoction you made up" Valkyrie laughed.  
"No, I emailed them to you. I must of accidently emailed him" Alice smiled at the pair of them. She knew her sister had been living in isolation to avoid another taking over the world incident but as she watched the two interact she couldn't help but feel happy that at least she had Skulduggery pleasant.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
